


Donde no pueda seguirte

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jaws of Hakkon Spoilers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella era probablemente la promesa más difícil de cumplir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde no pueda seguirte

**Author's Note:**

> Situado post-Inquisition y hay spoilers del DLC Jaws of Hakkon.  
> La verdad es que no sé si termina de gustarme cómo ha quedado, pero me vino esta idea al terminar la historia principal del DLC y necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza y NECESITABA escribir Dorian/Inquisitor pero ya ♥

La noche cayó en la Cuenca de la Espalda Helada haciendo gala a su nombre. Seguía sin ser el pozo de frío que encontraron en Haven, pero el viento helado que comenzaba a soplar hizo que Adaar tuviera que ajustarse bien el pañuelo al cuello. Después de todo lo que había vivido en el último año, no quería ser derrotado por un resfriado repentino. Y era un enfermo terrible, con sus dos metros de altura y lo grande que era. Nada que sus conocidos quisiesen sufrir.

Las casas de los árboles ofrecían más cobertura que las tiendas, al menos, y los soldados y exploradores empezaron a refugiarse bajo el techo de madera de las pocas cabañas. Los más rezagados tuvieron que conformarse con las tiendas, mientras que otros simplemente rodearon las hogueras que había repartidas a lo largo de la construcción.

Después de deambular por la construcción unos minutos, finalmente encontró a Dorian apartado del revuelo, las charlas y risas de la gente de la Inquisición. Estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla, con la brisa meciendo levemente su ropa colorida. Observó un pequeño rasguño sobre su inmaculada tez oscura, un recuerdo del asalto final a la fortaleza de las Fauces de Hakkon probablemente.

Adaar se acercó en silencio por detrás con la idea de sorprenderle, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Tuvo éxito, y Dorian dio un respingo al notar el contacto repentino.

—Pareces muy pensativo, contemplando el horizonte en soledad... —susurró Adaar, rozando con su barbilla el pelo suave de Dorian. Éste lanzó una carcajada comedida.

—Yo siempre parezco pensativo, amatus. Demasiadas ideas en esta hermosa cabeza, ¿sabes? —indicó, señalando su sien con el dedo índice.

Adaar respondió con una sonrisa y un breve beso en la misma sien. A pesar del tono desenfado, sabía que algo carcomía a Dorian por dentro. Había aprendido a leer a través del sarcasmo y las segundas intenciones veladas que desprendía cuando hablaba.

—¿Alguna idea en especial esta noche? —preguntó, acariciando el estómago de Dorian por encima de la ropa.

—Todo ese asunto del Inquisidor Ameridan vivo después de siglos, su identidad, un supuesto dios-espíritu atrapado en el cuerpo de un dragón… Diría que es hasta normal, para nosotros. No es como si valiera la pena pensar en ello, siendo _tú_ el nuevo Inquisidor. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Dorian… —dijo, en su mejor tono autoritativo—. Sé claro. ¿Qué te preocupa _exactamente_?

El mago exhaló un suspiro profundo, con la mirada fija en un punto del suelo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Adaar.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Tú ganas. —Tomó aire—. Estaba pensando en Ameridan y la mujer que mencionó, ¿Telana?... La misma que encontramos en la isla. O su recuerdo, y cadáver, al menos. En el sacrificio que hicieron ambos. Y…

Adaar comprendió enseguida.

—¿Te preocupa que podamos acabar así?

Dorian arrugó el ceño, como si al oírlo en boca de otro su inquietud perdiera peso.

—Eres _el_ Inquisidor. Abres y cierras brechas que rasgan el Velo y puedes entrar en el mundo de los sueños físicamente con total tranquilidad. Tu línea de trabajo no es la más segura, ¿sí? Ni siquiera después de acabar con el malvado magister de Tevinter que provocó las Ruinas.

Adaar no pudo evitar reír, y encogió los hombros tratando de restarle importancia. Aunque era muy consciente de dónde venían las preocupaciones de Dorian, y de que no eran en absoluto irracionales.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ésa es tu línea de trabajo también. Hacemos buen equipo, y sé que me protegerás cual príncipe en brillante armadura.

Un resoplido escapó de los labios de Dorian mientras sacudía la cabeza. Podía leer en su expresión un perfecto _no tienes remedio_.

—Amatus, creo que te olvidas de que mi papel suele ser el de _villano_. Uno irresistiblemente atractivo, pero desde luego que no me dedico a salvar a enormes magos qunaris de una posible muerte diaria.

—Ah, ¿no? Pues deberías. He oído que son encantadores. En todos los sentidos. —Dorian no pudo aguantar y notó cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa divertida, contagiado por la que Adaar le estaba regalando en ese instante.

Otro suspiro ahogado, y Dorian se dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo para poder encararle. Inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, con los párpados entrecerrados y una mirada llena de ternura y tristeza a partes iguales.

—Lo que quería decirte es… No vayas a donde no pueda seguirte.

Al Vacío, al más allá. A un destino solitario y peor que la misma muerte como el de Ameridan, congelado en el tiempo por el bien mayor. Dorian no dijo ninguna de esas palabras, pero Adaar las pudo leer en el gris de esos ojos que le pedían que no se marchase, que no le rompiera el corazón.

Probablemente, la promesa más difícil que pudiera hacer.

Adaar se inclinó hacia él, alzando su mano hasta encontrar la barbilla de Dorian. Acarició con el pulgar el contorno de su rostro, mientras sus frentes se rozaban.

Recordó vagamente aquellas palabras que le dijo en lo que parecía una eternidad atrás, poco después de su escarceo temporal en el castillo de Redcliffe. _No querría perderme en el tiempo con nadie más_ , y ahora las veía con otros ojos. Un nuevo significado, uno que de verdad sentía más que nunca.

—Juntos hasta el final, Dorian.

**-fin-**


End file.
